


Pretty Petty Theft in Stilettos

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [5]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Gangs, Nudity, Post-Apocalypse, Theft, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: "Afternoon!" the shopkeeper called cheerfully from behind the counter, offering the couple a smile.
"Hello," Nami answered, smiling at him and reaching for Sora's hand again, tugging him through the aisles.





	

Nami smiled up at Sora, swinging their linked hands as they walked. Sora tugged their hands up to kiss the back of hers, grinning at her pleased little giggle, the pair of them getting some awww looks from the civilian passersby.

"Excited?" Sora asked as they walked.

Nami nodded. "Are you?" she asked.

"Mm, yeah," Sora hummed, nodding. "This is such a nice break from the past few weeks."

"Agreed," Nami grinned. "Though playing with Pet was fun."

"Should I be worried about you leaving me?" Sora teased, laughing.

"Never!" Nami promised with a laugh, squeezing his hand.

"Good. Just remember that I'm the one you love, no matter what Yuffie may show you," Sora reminded.

"Of course, Sor! You're my one and only!" Nami promised, pushing closer to kiss his cheek.

They shared a grin, turning the corner and heading for the small local shop.

Sora gallantly held the door open for a few exiting women, winking at Nami as she entered ahead of him, the bell above the door jingling as he let it swing shut.

"Afternoon!" the shopkeeper called cheerfully from behind the counter, offering the couple a smile.

"Hello," Nami answered, smiling at him and reaching for Sora's hand again, tugging him through the aisles.

Sora swept up a small hand basket and let Nami lead them, adding an item here or there as they pondered their choices. They grabbed some basic woundcare products, some flashsticks, mako glow stones... Nami giggled as she reached for a chocolate bar. "For Pet?" she asked.

Sora rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded his assent, letting her drop it into the basket as they meandered.

\--

Zexion breathed a heavy sigh as he entered the shop. "Hey, Penn," he greeted.

"Hey, Zex," Penn responded. "Tired?"

"Long day," Zex answered with a wry smile - he had a pounding headache, and Rox and Ax were driving him crazy today. They seriously needed to get out of the honeymoon stage already, through Tifa swore they were like that when she recruited them three _years_ ago.

Zex wandered to the medic aisle to look for a simple remedy, glancing at the couple turning the corner out of the aisle and rolling his eyes - great, more lovebirds.

He debated his choices, weighing the values of each before settling on a mild pill claiming to stop headaches in less than one hour after consumption. He picked up some bandage wraps since he was here and Cloud and Zack had used up quite a bit on their last mission, wandering to the food stuffs to pick up a treat. As soon as everyone realized he'd come to Penn's, they'd demanded the treats and send him back if he didn't have any -- it'd happened to him before.

As one of the least conspicuous members due to the nature of his skillset, he was probably the most free to roam the city without any incidents, and he was definitely the safest choice for store runs.

That wasn't to say that a Berserker couldn't recognize him, since he did occasionally need to go out to complete his missions, but he still tended to blend better than most of the Wolves, and to be honest he enjoyed the chance to get some fresh air -- their headquarters could get stuffy, especially with all the egos and tempers crammed in there, not to mention the Ax and Rox lovefest.

He contemplated the snacks, trying to decide on the least amount that would satisfy everyone, not really paying any mind to the couple passing him, glancing up quickly and absently answering the girl's smile with his own.

It wasn't until they'd turned down a different aisle that he frowned and glanced after them, something about them tugging at him but he wasn't sure what.

Tired and his head killing him, he let the thought go. Okay, Tifa liked the cheesy snacks, and Barrett was good with anything with a crunch...

\--

"Think that's everything, babe?" Sora asked Nami, staring into their somewhat full handbasket.

"Hmm," Nami hummed, also surveying their goods. "I think so!" she agreed happily.

Sora kissed her softly. "Okay, then," he smiled, leading them up to the counter.

"Find everything you were looking for?" Penn asked, as he started uploading their purchases into his automatic inventory system.

Sora shared a glance with Nami. "I think so," he smiled.

"I'm sorry," Nami piped up as Penn started their cost catalog for the transaction, his system pulling appropriate prices matched to the inventory they were buying. "But do you have a bathroom I can use?"

Penn smiled at her. "Sure thing, it's in the back, on the left." He reached under the counter, pulling a small key off a hook. "Here's the key."

"Thank you so much!" Nami said, reaching out and taking the key. "Be right back," she smiled at Sora, kissing him quickly before walking off.

"Nice girlfriend," Penn smiled, going back to ringing up their purchases.

"Yeah, she's the best," Sora grinned, watching the shopkeep add up their purchases and write out the total.

"Okay, this all comes to $44," Penn said, starting to place everything into a bag.

"Great, thanks," Sora said, pulling out his pouch to count out the exact change for their goods.

Nami hurried down the aisles, passing that customer again in a blur, entering the bathroom and giving it a 10 second count before slipping out again, just in case the other shopper had noticed or watched, slipping up the back steps to the inventory storage above the shop, quickly going to the ammunition pallets and ripping open boxes, dumping shells into her bag, down her bra, and into the padded hideholes and pockets in her sundress.

She emptied half the pallet before ripping off the last inventory listing and taking that, too. She then slashed pallets on her way back to the door, dumping contents to the floor and making a general mess, to confuse what - if anything - was actually taken, before ducking back down the stairs and moving quietly to the bathroom door, pretending to exit.

"Thank you," she smiled as she approached the counter again, Sora standing patiently holding a bag and waiting for his itemized receipt. She handed over the key and slipped her hand into Sora's, giving it a squeeze.

"You're welcome!" Penn smiled, noticing Zexion waiting to check out as well, finishing up with the couple and handing the receipt over. "Have a lovely day!"

"You, too!" Sora grinned, leading Nami to the door and holding it open for her, following her out into the street.

"All set, Zex?" Penn asked with a grin, taking a receipt of what he was taking.

"Yup, all good," Zex answered absently, staring after that couple because dammit, something was off about them. Maybe. Ugh, they were a puzzle that Zex's pounding brain just could not figure out.

Penn finished up the slip, handing it to Zex and bagging everything up. "Let Barrett know you've got $300 left on the tab," he said, after making sure they were alone.

"Will do," Zexion promised, taking the bag with a nod and wave, heading out, intending on handing out the goodies, taking his pill, and passing out in bed.

It wasn't until the next day when they received a frantic message from Penn that he'd been robbed that he was able to place them -- that couple was a couple of Berserkers, and they'd hit Penn's shop right under his nose.

Sora and Nami, meanwhile, grinned as they walked back, a slight jingle to Nami's step that could have easily come from her bouncing bracelets or jangle of necklaces, but wasn't.

They moved away from the civilian hub and towards the border, crossing over and getting into the car that Ven had waiting for them.

"Well?" Ven demanded as he pulled away from the curb once they were inside.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Success, of course."

"How can you doubt us?" Sora said.

Ven snorted. "Didn't you lose a safe full of loot just the other week by falling off a fire escape?"

Sora kicked the back of his seat with a growl. "That wasn't my fault! Talk to Xig!"

"Hey!" Ven yelled, glaring. "Yeah, well, you all fucked that one up. Good you can at least do a basic con."

"You're one to talk, Ven, as if you could do what we do," Nami said coldly, smile all teeth now, demure demeanor gone.

"Yeah, maybe we'll send you into the heart of Wolf territory next time, see what you come out with," Sora taunted.

"I wouldn't fall off a fire escape," Ven grumbled.

Sora snorted. "Not if I didn't push you."

"You wanna go?" Ven demanded angrily, swerving the car to the curb.

"Boys, enough!" Nami demanded, the swerve having knocked some product lose to the floor. "Just get us back, Ven, then you and Sor can settling your pissing contest, when you both know I'm the talent here."

"Of course you are, babe," Sora placated, kissing her.

Ven gagged, but he pulled back onto the road, rolling his eyes when the kissing turned to heavy making out and petting, smirking in petty triumph when Nami hissed as Sora jabbed her with their hidden loot.

They were still bickering when they got back to headquarters, Nami stripping then and there once safe inside, bullets bouncing and rolling along the floor.

"Since you want in on the action so much, you put that away," she ordered Ven, continuing to strip down to nothing at all.

Xigbar wolf-whistled. "Heard you come in. Success then?"

"Naturally," Sora answered smugly, hands on Nami's hips tugging her close to him.

Nami wrapped a leg around Sora's waist, boosting up to cling to him when his hands slid under her ass, kissing him hard and missing Xigbar waving them away and Ven's splotchy red blush.

Muttering about exhibitionist psychos, Ven bent to pile up the ammo supply they'd gotten.

"Cheer up, kid. Everybody brings something different, no need to pout," Xigbar said, crouching to help. "Nami brings her tits and Sora's got the charm. You've got the brains. Use 'em."

Ven eyed Xigbar. "And what do you have?"

"Skilled fingers," Xigbar grinned, waggling them in the blonde's face with a laugh when he stood and stalked away in disgust.


End file.
